


Tastes like honey

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Other, Robot Sex, technically oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine" Sam grinned, wiping a bit more of the substance from his face; he licked his lips and thought for a minute<br/>"Bee why does this taste like honey?" he asked<br/>"It's not honey!" the robot gasped, if bots could blush…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes like honey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this a while ago and posted it on DeviantART, people seemed to like it on here...  
> It may not be 100% accurate character-wise, but I know enough about the films to remember their names (haha) Just be kind, I'm still not sure about this myself...

Sam was trapped, pressed against the wall of his garage by a large metal shape, his heart racing, sweat trickling down his forehead  
"Y-you want me to do what?" the boy gasped  
"Toucha-toucha-toucha touch me!" Bumblebee chimed  
"Musicals Bee?" Sam smirked  
"I wanna be dirty!" Susan Sarandon chimed through the radio  
"Bee… please talk to me" Sam smiled  
"I didn't think you liked my voice" Bee hummed, lowering his head a little  
"Why wouldn't I like your voice?" Sam cooed, running his hand along the smooth metal of his face  
"Because… I don't sound… human" Bee hummed  
"Bee I think your voice is really sexy" Sam smiled, Bee's eyes suddenly lit up, glowing blue in the dark garage  
"You do?" I buzzed  
"I really do" Sam muttered, pressing his lips to his warm metal cheek  
"Then please touch me…" Bee pleaded  
"All right" Sam grinned; he moved his hand slightly before pausing… "I don't know how…" he blushed deeply "I've never been with a guy… let alone a transformer" Bumblebee made a strange buzzing noise that Sam had learned was him giggling  
"Come here" he hummed before lying back on the garage floor, Sam crawled up so he was sitting on the robot's hard chest  
"Okay…" Sam muttered, staring down at what was usually the front of his car  
"Well… just think of your body… and what you like" Bumblebee hummed  
"Okay…" Sam blushed, he reached down and placed his hands over what were supposed to be headlights but guessed they were Bee's nipples  
"Would this do anything?" Sam asked, his face getting redder by the second  
"I'm not sure to be honest…" Bumblebee murmured, he'd never been touched this way before  
"Erm… okay" Sam smiled before tracing patterns on the glassy surface, Sam didn't notice but there was the faintest flicker of light as Sam gently brushed the surface  
"Anywhere else?" Sam asked  
"Just think" Bumblebee hissed, his eyes closing a little  
"Okay…" Sam blushed as he scooted down to stare at where his license plate was, beneath that was supposed to be part of the underside of his car, he reached down and ran his fingers over the rounded bump  
"Okay, Bee, you need to help me with this" Sam whined "how am I supposed to know where to touch you, you want me to call Optimus or Jazz?"  
"N-no!" Bumblebee gasped, raising his head a little "they'd disassemble me if they knew what I was doing with you!"  
"Then gimme something to work with!" Sam moaned  
"Go back up to my torso…" Bumblebee mumbled, not really wanting to draw Sam away from that area but he thought this would be less confusing for now…  
"Okay…" Sam muttered, sitting on his chest again, he placed one of his hands over one of the headlights and started tracing patterns again  
"We're not just metal and glass you know… we can feel things like this" Bumblebee hummed, Sam blinked for a moment before leaning down and running his tongue against the cold surface, there was a brighter flicker of light this time and Bumblebee shuddered  
"You like this?" Sam asked  
"Y-yes…" the transformer hummed, letting his head fall back with a loud clunk  
"Okay…" Sam mumbled, he reached his hand over and started tracing patterns over the other headlight whilst running his tongue slowly over the glass  
"Hmm…" Bee hummed "that feels good" there was a strange whirring coming from Bee's "stomach" area but Sam ignored it  
"Any else I can do" Sam murmured, kissing the surface softly, suddenly both headlights flickered on  
"Oh!" Sam gasped, screwing his eyes shut  
"S-sorry… I should've said something about that…" Bumblebee whined  
"It's okay…" Sam muttered "just surprised me that's all"  
"Like I said… it's not that different to how your body works…" Bumblebee hummed  
"I guess…" Sam blinked, suddenly he turned back to Bee's "crotch" area "then how does it work here?"   
"Well…" Bee mumbled, he moved his hand down and started the run his fingers over and over the rounded area until something started to shift  
"I ah… I didn't want to do this myself" Bumblebee whimpered, closing his eyes completely  
"Wh…" Sam trailed off as the metal shifted and what looked like the gear stick from Bee's car form  
"Bee?" Sam muttered  
"Do I need to draw you a diagram?" Bumblebee's radio blurted out  
"No I'm just… surprised" Sam blushed, slightly leaning towards the length  
"So… do you want to? Or do you want to stop?" Bumblebee asked shyly  
"N-no I want to!" Sam gasped as he leant forwards and took the appendage in his hand and started to rub it softly  
"Hm… Sam please!" the bot moaned  
"'Kay… what should I do exactly?" Sam cringed, he was happy he now had his back to Bumblebee  
"Just… I don't know…" Bumblebee whimpered "just please touch me!" Sam grinned and turned his head a little  
"Who am I teasing here Susan or Bumblebee?" he smirked before turning back and leaning down to run his tongue along the tip  
"Ah!" Bee gasped, Sam was happy with that reaction, he leant in further to take the length into his mouth, feeling the robot shake beneath him, the taste was strangely familiar but Sam couldn't put his finger on it… he started to take more and more into his mouth, feeling the robot tremble  
"Enjoying this Bee?" Sam smirked, pulling his face away for a moment  
"Sam!" the transformer gasped  
"Okay" Sam grinned "but you have to do something for me" he teased, running his fingers gently over the tip, he leant back in, running his tongue ever so slowly round it until he felt something wrap around his upper thighs, something stroking him hard through the constricting fabric  
"Oh Bee" Sam moaned against the appendage causing Bumblebee to shake  
"Sam please…" Bee moaned, his armour felt hotter all of a sudden  
"Wow Bee… you don't last long do you?" Sam grinned  
"You tease!" Bee whined   
"All right all right" Sam smiled before leaning down and taking the length into his mouth, rubbing his tongue almost aggressively against the surface, taking more and more into his mouth  
"ah Sam!" Bee moaned louder this time, Sam reached into his uncomfortable jeans and pulled out his aching length, stroking it as he let out moans, sending vibrations through Bumblebee, the bot made a strange whirring noise  
"Oh, oh Sam!" he moaned, arching his hips, Sam bobbed his head and ran his teeth ever so gently along the appendage  
"Sam faster please!" the robot below him gasped, Sam lout out another moan as he felt his abdomen squeeze, he pulled away for a moment to mutter  
"you don't come do you?" before replacing his mouth, not so much a question as a statement but Bumblebee was too far gone to reply before he let out a loud, high pitched whine and released a strange substance into Sam's mouth, the transformer produced far too much to swallow, he removed his mouth quickly as he felt the hot substance hit his face, he let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came hard, his seed mixing with the strange liquid mess that had poured from Bumblebee, the appendage slowly disappeared back into where it came from. Sam wiped his face a little on his sleeve before turning to face Bee, his eyes were closed but there was a faint whirr sound in the garage that made Sam smile  
"Look at the mess you've made Bee" Sam smirked, Bumblebee's blue eyes opened to stare at Sam's face before cringing  
"Oh dear…" he buzzed "I'm sorry Sam, I should've warned you"  
"It's fine" Sam grinned, wiping a bit more of the substance from his face; he licked his lips and thought for a minute  
"Bee why does this taste like honey?" he asked  
"It's not honey!" the robot gasped, if bots could blush…  
"It sure does taste like it!" Sam smirked   
"It isn't honey Sam!" he whined  
"I know Bee…" Sam grinned before climbing off him and letting him change back into his car form, Sam yanked off his sweater and used it to wipe the rest of the mess of his face before tossing it aside and sitting down in the car  
"Did I embarrass you?" Sam asked  
"No Sam" the car mumbled  
"Are you sure?" Sam grinned  
"… No Sam…" the car muttered ever quieter  
"Bee what's up?" Sam asked, tracing patters on the dashboard  
"… Nothing" the car sighed   
"Are you sure?" Sam asked "you don't usually act like this?"  
"We don't usually do what we just did" Bee mumbled mainly to himself  
"Bee… you wanted to do it" Sam sighed  
"I know…" Bee muttered "I'm just… wondering…"  
"Wondering what?" Sam asked  
"If we… could ever take it further?"

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me...


End file.
